Matter Manipulation
Matter Manipulation is a form of magic unique to Wolvians, unlike Kitsune magic new types cannot be learned and instead types are determined for each Wolvian. Matter Manipulation is often shortened to MM and is comprised of four types, Earth, Fire, Water and Air. Matter Manipulation is more powerful than Gate Magic, however is also less controlled. This type of magic, as the name would suggest relies heavily on the manipulation of matter, meaning controlling the energy and arrangement of molecules. Overview Matter manipulation is divided into control of different aspects of matter, a wolvian is born with one type of Matter manipulation and will sometimes gain more with age, up to a limit of three without external causes. By using a combination of the four types, it is possible to manipulate matter beyond just Fire, Water, Earth or Air, this makes Matter Manipulation highly versatile despite it's lack of precision. In very rare cases it is possible for a Wolvian to have access to all four types, this is known as Omni Matter Manipulation, and the only notable cases of this occuring is in the Wolvian Champions. Types Fire Fire Matter Manipulation focuses on the control of energy within matter, the most common use is to heat up molecules resulting in a fire, this occurs via a process of converting the mana used into kinetic energy within the molecules a Fire user is manipulating. Fire manipulation is considered one of the most powerful types, though it is also considerably harder to master and control due to the unpredictability of fire and the conversion of mana. More creative uses of Fire Manipulation have been devised by some Wolvians, resulting in this type of manipulation being used as a means of primitive cooking, melting ice or other solids and in at least one case, drawing energy away from matter in order to freeze it. The aforementioned use case of fire is notably draining, due to requiring the exertion of more energy to allow for the finer control needed to freeze matter precisely. Matter Manipulation is unable to directly create or destroy energy, as such mana used in Fire Manipulation is eventually reverted to mana resulting in some of the natural mana in the surroundings. Water Water Manipulation focuses on the control of matter in the liquid state, though is most commonly used to control water, hence earning it the name Water Manipulation. The control of liquids allows a user to shift a large amount of molecules in the liquid state, allowing for the user to create blasts, waves or even part water. Water Manipulation has the ability to be one of the stronger types of Matter Manipulation due to the sheer versatility of liquids. Water Manipulation has been often used to transfer water, attack by surging water at a target, or hit a range of targets using a wave of water, however it can also be used to create whirlpools, part water, or in rare cases can be shaped to make weapons or as a defense. When used to form a weapon, the water is controlled by the user to increase the density allowing it to be used as a means to cut, stab, slash or beat a target, where as a shield it can be made dense to block attacks. Depending on the purity of the water, this type of Matter Manipulation can block other types of magic, such as fire or lightning, however impure water cannot defend against lightning and may in fact cause a larger risk due to the high conductivity of impure water. Earth Earth Manipulation focuses on the control of non metallic solid matter, this allows users to control things such as plants, earth and rock. Earth Manipulation is mostly defensive, however can be used offensively in ways such as making earthquakes. Control of solid matter allows the user to shift land, or bend and split solids to their will, however this is not typically an effective combat strategy without the use of other types. This type of manipulation is often used to block attacks due to providing a solid shield between the the user and an attack, however it can also be used as a means to trap a target, making a surface possible to scale, and attacking via means of an earthquake. The aforementioned uses are relatively simple, due to earth being one of the easier to master and less powerful types of Matter manipulation, however in combination with other types, it can be highly dangerous. One such combination involves Earth and Air Manipulation in allowing for a user to trap a target, proceeding to remove the air to suffocate them. Another combination would be using Water and Earth Manipulation to soak the earth and capture targets in the mud. Air Air Manipulation focuses on the control of matter in the gaseous state, allowing the user to move gas between different points. Air Manipulation has the capability to be suitable for both offense and defense as it can be used to batter opponents with strong winds and fire projectiles at targets, while also being able to deflect some incoming attacks and slow incoming projectiles. Air Manipulation is frequently used as a means of powering up attacks by increasing the force behind them, along with suffocating targets, pushing targets down or using enough force to cut or harm the target physically with air, however it can also be used to shield against other magic, possibly reflecting it back at the user. A notable use of Air Manipulation is a case of air being used to speed up an arrow from a bow allowing it to break the sound barrier and hit a target, this is a difficult feat as keeping the arrows direction constant while doing this is difficult, very few people have successfully used an ability of this type to this level, however it is common practice amongst Wolvian archers with Air Manipulation to control their arrows direction or speed with air. Combinations Matter Manipulation can be combined to control matter that cannot be controlled by a single type, for example, combining Fire and Earth allows for the control of metals. These combinations are less commonly used however can be very useful in a plethora of situations. Metal Fire and Earth Manipulation can be combined to control metal, allowing the user to shape metal to their will, this is used by some Wolvians as a means to produce metal objects, enhance attacks using metal or detect metal. Ice Air and Water can be combined to control ice, this allows for greater control than using Fire. Ice can be used to control, or make ice to freeze an opponent. Lava Water and Fire can be combined to allow for control over hotter liquids such as lava and other molten materials, this is similar to Water Manipulation, just with hot liquids. Electricity Fire and Air can be combined to control electricity, both generating and manipulating it. Notable Users Tempest Tempest is the Alpha of the Storm Island pack, user and creator of Electricity manipulation. She uses technology that has been taken and copied from other races and uses them with her MM. Her most notable example is her rudimentory railgun, which uses a long electromagnetic tube, and a stopper, she charges the tube to generate a large magnetic field which accelerates the projectile inside to extreme speeds.Category:Magic